


Bloodlines by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the still of night, the Inferi rise to the call of their Master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines by madam_minnie

  
[Bloodlines](viewstory.php?sid=1620) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: In the still of night, the Inferi rise to the call of their Master...  
Categories: Dark Tales > Drabbles Characters:  Lee Jordan, Augustus Rookwood  
Genres:  Darkfic, Drabble, Drama, Tragedy  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Angst, Violence  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 376 Read: 929  
Published: 01/24/2006 Updated: 01/24/2006 

Bloodlines by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

I don't know where these things come from... they just do!

The village lies in quiet sleep as a lone figure emerges from the shadows, hidden under the cowl of a heavy black cloak, his mask peeking from a robe pocket. An icy gust of wind ruffles the long billowing cloak forward, pushing the man forward down the cobbled street.

The destruction and mayhem the Dark Lord had wreaked in the neighboring village had not yet reached this quiet, secluded town and with a jolt of excitement, he hurried to the well in the town square. His orders were absolute. The bloodbath in the small village at the top of the mountain would rain blood upon the villages down the slope and with it, the bodies of those who refused the Dark Lord's clemency. It was simple.

Pushing the cowl back, Augustus Rookwood reached into the well and tugged on the rope to the lone bucket hard. The bucket would be laden with the tools of his trade. The tools of a necromancer ready to call to him, his flock. As the bucket rose from the depths of the murky well water, he recounted the moments of triumph at Godric's Hollow.

The small village had a river of blood leading from the square to the sacred glen. To the bare patch of land that once housed the parents of the Boy Who Lived. There, the rivers converged and from the depths of the rising lake of blood, the faces of his Inferi rose to meet those who disturbed their resting place and with the power of the undead, he called his pets to him. Together with Greyback and the Death Eaters, the small village was overrun by the dead and feasting upon the villagers, the Inferi were sated and still once more.

In the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, as the Boy Who Lived slept in the arms of his ginger-haired lover, mayhem would reign once more. With one last tug on the bucket, Augustus pulled the bucket over the edge of the well, raised his arms to the sky and sending his signal to the heavens smiled when he heard the howling of hundreds of werewolves. The hunt would begin shortly and soon... soon, his Inferi would feast on the body of The Boy Who Lived.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1620>  



End file.
